The 100th Hunger Games! A Quarter Quell SYOT!
by Wayward-Daughter-at-221B
Summary: Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games! I am you're game maker Xena and may the odds be ever in your favor! This year is our 4th Quarter Quell! CLOSED! Rated T because it's the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1:Tribute Descriptions

Welcome to the 56th annual Hunger Games! I'm your Game Maker Xena and I will be here to help you as needed! First I need you to tell me about my tributes, since I can't see them for myself. Please fill out this sheet, and send it to me privately we do not wish to let every one else see your weaknesses. If you deny these I will be sure to kill you in the bloodbath.

* * *

**(LINKS ARE ALOWED!)**

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family/People that live with them:

Pets?

Reaped or Volunteered?

If reaped reaction:

If volunteered why/District 1,2,3 and maybe 4 have a good reason:

Token:

Who visited after reaped/volunteered:

Alliances:

Friends at home:

Relationship in arena:

Relationship at home:

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

Weapon of choice:

Preferred Death:

Anything I missed?


	2. Chapter 2: Tribute List and Point Values

This sheet will show you the remaining tributes.

**District 1**

Girl: Stella Revics (AlisonBlock) [355 points]

Boy: Dylan Cerise (LoveLikeIDon'tCare) [245 points]

**District 2**

Girl: Indi Hastings (thosesummerdays) [255 points]

Boy: Timothy Malse (ArtemisCarolineSnow) [455 points]

**District 3**

Girl: Pyxel "Pyx" Mulberry (glenarborgirl20) [95 points]

Boy: Idris Lynwood (RadMalfoyCookie)[145 points]

**District 4**

Girl: Annaliese Conta (AlisonBlock) [355 points]

Boy: Taylor Higginbottom (Karmakat49) [245 points]

**District 5**

Girl: Aella Lux (xSakura-Kissesx) [165 points]

Boy: Ryder Hans (karmakat49) [245 points]

**District 6**

Girl: Charlotte Lace (PercyJacksonAlways) [250 points]

Boy: Dustin Trevor's (thosesummerdays) [255 points]

**District 7**

Girl: Aspen Birch (ArtemisCarolineSnow) [455 points]

Boy: Caesar Pines (TheSoldier115) [365 points]

**District 8**

Girl: Lassilsa "Lassi" Lisamyan (lalala445) [315 points]

Boy: Lyson Renniks (Oreh Keats) [155 points]

**District 9**

Girl: Arley Rill (Imetc) [145 points]

Boy: Misha O'hara (LoveLikeIDon'tCare) [235 points]

**District 10**

Girl: Skylar Lucas (Beauty is .strange)(- sorry won't let me type your name) [425 points]

Boy: Thorar Aqulium (ArtemisCarolineSnow) [455 points]

**District 11**

Girl: Assiah Adylin Nitt (LeaGirlWriter22) [105 points]

Boy: Barlen Tripe (ArtemisCarolineSnow) [455 points]

**District 12**

Girl: Piper Jade (everlarkforeverx) [155 points]

Boy: Calmerto Anderson (ArtemisCarolineSnow) [455 points]

Hi everyone! As you know the more points the better the stuff you can buy.

Let's start off with how you are going to get points.

I will ask three questions, each has different point values. The first 3 people to review with the correct answers will win the pouts, different point values dependent on the difficulty of the question.

Feel free to review otherwise that might make me a little bit more generous.

I will be putting a poll up on my account so you can vote on your favorite tribute. Every vote will get you 15 points.

Everyday your character survives you get 25 points.

If I use your idea for arenaI will give you 50 points

If your arena is a good idea I'll still give you 25 points. (I think I have my arena choice but ideas might help me build on it)

Every tribute entered gets 15 points

A favorite/follow you get me is 20 points(if you get someone else to favorite/follow me/my story they have to send me a PM and I will give you the points)

Every comment gets 10 points

If you give me ideas that I approve of I will give you 10 points

Making a bloodbath: 20 points for other character created.

I will think of more ways to get you guys points but for now….

Berries: 2 points

Raisins: 2points

Nuts: 2 points

Head Medicines(Advil, Asprin): 4 points

Water Bottle: 5 points

Loaf of Bread: 5 Points

Soup: 6 points

Basket of Fruits: 12 points

Burn Cream: 12 points

Ax: 15 points

Duel Swords: 15 points

Almost every weapon:15 points

A kit of food can last like 1 1/2 weeks) and water combined: 45 points

Sleeping bag: 45 points

Close Counter Weapons(Ax, Sword, Dagger, Sheild, etc.): 60 points (They will get stuff from the arena, just stuff extra)

Long Distance Weapons (Bow and Arrow, Spear etc.): 70 points

Anything else, PM me and we will compromise on a price.


	3. Chapter 3: Quarter Quell

Rose Snow found her way to the podium. She pulled a string of her rich red hair behind her ear as she looked upon the audience with her calming emerald eyes.

"Welcome," Her voice boomed out to the welcoming crowd. She flashed a perfect pearl smile and everyone instantly broke out into cheers. "As We all know," She started, her voice getting caught in her throat, "Every year, to show sacrifice, and to remind us of the souls lost in the rebellion now a century ago. We now not only remember those lost over 100 years ago, but the bravery of our soldiers that took down the rebellion 15 years ago." _'Be sad' _She thought to herself as she brushed the falling strand back, into place. "Now as a ceremony we will begin this years Annual Hunger Games." She cut the audience with her knifing hand, her long finger curled back in towards her body. "The founders of the games stated that every 15 years a twist will be added to the games." A gasp fell over the crowd. Like a ripple falling through a cold river.

"This year the Quarter Quell will be." She let the silence haunt the crowd. Slowly sneaking into their bodies as their anxiousness grew. She let her long bony fingers wave over the card before pulling it out. She read it over to herself, than looked at it for a long time. "Every tribute will not only given weapons but a power to use in this years Hunger Games." At first confusion fled throughout the crowd before an unusual cheer erupted and spread like a disease.

"Thank You, and May the Odds be ever in your favor." She put on her false smile and walked down from the podium, frantically mumbling to her assistants. The crowd had died down and now were whispering to each other calmly.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's short but I just wanted to get it out there!**

**Each tribute will get a superpower to use during training and the games!**

**(Don't ask me how they do it it's like 200 years in the future)**

**So! As I promised 3 questions, you can either PM me or Review the answers I really don't care! **

**I have also decided that only the first 5 people to answer them gets the points, but the review still gets you 10!**

**Question 1: What is Katniss named after? (20 points)**

**Question 2: **What is an avox?(30 points)****

****Question 3: **The era which predates the Hunger Games during which the Districts rebelled is referred to ********as what? (50 points)**

**Thank You so much!**

**Any help getting in submissions would be appreciated!**

**Also (now I'm just blabbing on) If I forget to give points or take away points on anyone please send me a message and I will try my best to correct my mistake (really any mistake just pm me about I won't hate you).**


	4. Chapter 4: District 1-4 Reapings

**So I bolded a part below and I'll explain why later (It's not the District 1..2..3).**

**This chapter has the first4 districts, I decided not to do them too long.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**District 1 Reaping**

**Dylan Cerise's POV**

I searched the crowd for light brunette curls. As I glanced over the 13 year old section I found a worried face glaring back. I waved with a smile and she giggled into her hand. Grace seemed nervous from our last conversation.

_"What if I get reaped?" She looked at me with eyes of curiosity and fear._

_"Someone will volunteer for you, perks of living in District 1." I touched her chin bringing her eyes up to look at me._

_"Just like you're going to do for a young boy right?" I was frozen in my stare._

_"How did-"_

_"I heard you and Mom talking." She fell into me, wrapping her arms around my torso. "Promise you'll come back." _

_"Grace," I attempted to pull her off of me but her hands gripped to tight. I flattened down her purple dress. "I will always come back" My lie sounded kiddish and immature, but I didn't second guess myself. I would make it home to help the fragile girl wrapped around me._

"First is always the ladies," Tyra's sharp voice cut my memories away from me. Her crooked fingers dipped into the glass bowl and pulled a piece of paper out. Unfolding it a smile crawled onto her face, "Grace Cerise." My body stiffened. My eyes shot to where the frozen girl stood. Others slowly backed away as she was dragged from her comfortable spot in the sea of people. Yet not a word came from anyone. As her small steps toward the podium my hope slowly faded from my chest, the one year no tribute volunteered is the year she was reaped.

"I volunteer!" It was a girls voice and my body whipped to face the noise. She had a delightful smile and relief filled my lungs. She marched up to where my sister stood and let the peacekeepers curl around her. I watched as Grace stumbled to her place in the audience. I glared in her direction but she was too busy looking in her own world.

"And you are?" I flipped back to the stage.

"Stella Revics," She said this with pride as the audience applauded. I couldn't look away from her as something about her seemed familiar.

"Thank you Stella." Tyra mumbled this as she marched to the other bowl, scooping out a name.

"Ryan Kristens." A boy started to march out, frail, maybe a year younger than Grace.

"I volunteer as tribute," I let my voice ring through the audience as all their attention shifted to me.

Peacekeepers wrapped around me and the light quickly faded. As we marched I tried not to stare at them.

They curled off and let me walk to the black marble podium in the center of the stage. Tyra looked uglier closer up. Her green hair was filled with grease and her eyes were off balance. Her makeup had sudden jerks and missed the intentional target.

"And your name?"

"Dylan, Dylan Cerise."

"Dylan," Her yellow teeth curled from behind her purple lipstick, "Dylan and Stella, this year's District 1 tributes!" She stepped away and Stella's hand was already outstretched. I placed mine on hers, staring into her eyes I remembered her familiarity, she was in my literature class and my best friend Danny had a crush on her since we were little.

"Hey," She whispered under her breath, "Nice to see you again." She flashed me a smile.

"Nice to see you, too." I whispered back before giving her a smile. Peacekeepers instantly pushed us back into the room behind the stage.

**District 2 ****Reaping**

**Indi Hastings' POV**

I gripped the bottom of my dress with my whitening knuckles. People shifted around me but I couldn't move. I locked up to see District 1's escort on the podium glaring down at us. Kira Lancaster. Her straight silver hair slices on an angle and falls by her chin. Her teeth the color of pearls and her grey eyes are filled with coldness. Her dark purple lips moved but the only thing I could hear was my heart beat. All the capitol women looked the same, everything they strive for is false. Every single detail of their lives just one big lie to please others. I brought myself back to the present and let go of my dress, patting down the wrinkles I created. I pictured myself on the floor with blood covering my wounds. My heart skipped a beat and I let my eyes fall to the floor.

'I have to' I reassured to myself. To prove to the people of the capitol that I can do it, 'To prove to my dad.' I corrected myself.

"Ladies first." Kira attempted a smile before reaching into the large glass bowl. In my head I repeated the words, 'I volunteer.' Each time sounding more demanding. She pulled the paper out and looked at it.

"Christina Ghillian." I took a step out of the crowd.

"I volunteer!" My voice came out clear and loud echoing throughout the square. I smiled to myself. I took long strides to the podium as peacekeepers marched me up.

"Your name?" I looked up to Kira.

"Indi, Indi Hastings." The words rolled off my tongue and I let a sly smile stain my lips. I took a step to where she directed me to go. Kira turned to the next bowl and placed her fingers on a single piece of paper.

"Jonothan Myers" I saw a small boy start to walk from the group.

"I volunteer as tribute." Called out a proud boy. He had a kiddish smile as the peacekeepers huddled around him the same way they huddled around me. He marched to the stage with a cocky grin on his face. He winked at me before spinning around to face the crowd.

"Your name?" Kira asked pointing the microphone in his face.

"Timothy Malse." He said with a cocky smirk.

"This year's tributes, Indi Hastings and Timothy Malse!" Kira stepped back and gave the audience space to glare at this year's tributes.

"Shake Hands." She whispered, her words slicing through the air. I turned to Timothy and out placed my hands. He took it with his sweaty ones.

The next thing I knew I was being whisked into behind the stage and the light was cut off.

**District 3 Reaping**

**Idris Lynwood's POV**

I found my spot comfortably in the audience. I felt the heavy breathing of my peers.

"Welcome to the District 3 Reaping," The audience slowly applauded to the voice of our escort, Devon. I brushed my hands through my blond hair. "Let's get this going along." Devon walked across the stage to the large glass bowl and dipped his short chubby fingers into the bowl, reaching in with his stubs to pull out a long slip of paper.

"Pyxel Mulberry," He stumbled on his words. His eyes glanced around the audience searching for the name he had just recently said, "Pyxel?" He added. A small girl walked into the path leading her to the wandering eyes of Devon. She had sticking electrical blue hair that fell straight down her back. A small amount of freckles painted her face and her brown eyes of fear quickly changed to determination. The peacekeepers clung onto her and lead her to her fate. No words came from the audience as they watched her take her last _free_ steps.

I recognized her from school, she would always be around this one girl, Raia I think it was, they were practically sisters.

"Hello Pyxel," The girl attempted a smile to his cold voice. He waved for her to come next to him. The girl found her place as he strode over to the twin bowl on the opposing side of the stage. "For the boy." He had a demonic smirk, as if he already knew.

"Pietro Denzel" His name rolled perfectly off his fat lips. I at first couldn't believe what I heard. I searched for the stunned boy near me.

"Pietro," I whispered, as if it would help him find me. Then I saw him, as his eyes were already watery and filled with darkness like they always were.

Depression had eaten away at his soul for years now, slowly taking bits away as it aged.

_'Volunteer'_ I thought as I stared into oblivion, _'He can't cope out there by himself,' _Little did I know my thoughts had eaten away at my selfishness.

I was giving my life for this boy, for my best friend, and I had no problem with it.

"I volunteer." I didn't move at first, people searched around for my voice that seemed to echo through their heads, "I volunteer." This time my voice spread, hitting every inch of the district, I made sure my voice crawled into every single persons ear and sat their, slowly destroying their sub conscience.

The peacekeepers dragged me from my small area. My head was dizzy as I thought of my actions. As we passed the spot Pietro stood he stared at me and everyone else was blurred from the picture. His eyes had life and meaning in them, for the first time since he watched his parents dead.

"And what's your name young sir?" I turned to the steps and carefully found my footing on each one.

"Idris Lynwood" The first time I said my name it came out as a croak, "Idris Lynwood." I repeated clearing my throat. Devon moved me next to Pyxel.

"Good luck." She whispered with warmth as she outstretched her hand like every year. As I matched mine to hers Devon repeated our names before peacekeepers brought us to the back.

**District 4 Reaping **

**Annaliese Conta's Pov**

I was gonna do it. I smiled as I let my fingers run through my golden hair. After our Mayor had completed his long speech he turned and stood at the end of the stage letting Cooper, our escort, step into the center where a podium was waiting for him.

"Let's get this started." Cooper was long and thin. He had a deep red hair and fair skin, freckles scattered over his body. His bright blue eyes had lost their light over the years of watching his kids die.

He quickly found his way to one of the twin glass bowls that sat on the stage.

"First the ladies," His smile was filled with pearl white teeth. His hand dipped low into the bowl, digging around, his hand found a single strip and as he pulled it put he found the eye contact of every single person before looking down. No matter the name I needed to be there, standing on the stage. I put 3 tesserae in, one for each member of my family, my sister, Jasmina, and my father.

"Christina Hadly," I heard a shout from the end of the square from a parent, and a short ear splitting cry from a girl in the front.

"I volunteer." I shouted as I found my way to the front. I smiled to cooper as he welcomed me with a grin. I looked down to the large square filled with my district. Jasmina sat in the front looking up at me with her big eyes. I turned away, not being able to watch her stare.

"And your name?"

"Annaliese Conta," I spoke clearly and loud.

**"Thank you for your tribute in this years Hunger Games" **

I nodded and took a step back letting Cooper find the other bowl. He let out a laugh as if this was a game to him. He read over the name before speaking.

"Taylor Higginbottom," A 17 year old boy stepped out from the crowd with a smile on his face. He found his way to the stage and gave me a smaller smile than the one he originally had on, as if he was sorry for me.

"Welcome Taylor." He nodded to Cooper before placing his hand out for me to acknowledge.

"Good Luck," He whispered.

"You Too," That was the last word I could manage before being pulled to the dark back.

* * *

**I am sooooooooo sorry this took me so long to create, it's not even that long and for that I'm sorry!**

**My mom surprised me and took me out to my summer house so that took like 3 hours away from my writing time plus! I go to the beach and pool and yeah.**

**SO the thing I highlighted I'm just sounding stupid but I wore at like 2 am and woke up the next morning and was like hey I made a pun and then I was like maybe they are called tributes because they contribute to the Hunger Games.**

**And then I was like Nahhhh its because they are tributing the capitol and the people that died during the rebellion.**

**So which way you think?**

**QUESTIONS! **THERE ARE 4 THIS TIME!****

**1: **Which poisonous berries result in a tribute's death in the 74th Hunger Games? (20 points)****

****2: IN THE MOVIE(Cause in the book is always asked) Who gave Katniss the pin? (30 points)****

****3:What instrument does Madge play? (50 Points)****

****4:Why are the tributes called tributes? (35 points)****


End file.
